Bliss and Ignorance
by DeathlyQuiet
Summary: my first BV fic... well tell me what it's like.
1. The Darkness and The Meeting place

:::~*~Bliss and Ignorance~*~:::  
  
~***The Darkness***~  
  
The darkness was a constant reminder of the torment endured. It was so deathly quiet. The silence pierced his ears like a fragmented bone through flesh. Yet he stayed. Never once making a move. His eyes were closed as he rested his body against the cold wall. To accompany the impenetrable darkness was the uncomfortable chill that lingered in the frozen air. He breathed in, holding the icy grasp in his throat. He finally breathed out a deep sigh, as the moist vapor passed into the sudden chill, in the form of a white crystallized haze, which vanished in the thick darkness. He had to accept his remote isolation. He smirked slightly as he recalled his actions, which only managed to have infuriated Frieza further.  
  
**"What petty explanation will you use this time Vegeta?" Frieza stared out into the vast space of blackness that consisted of the universe. His tail rhythmically tapping the floor impatiently as his anger began to rise. Vegeta kneeled, his head bowed down as he gritted his teeth and glowered at the floor. "Well, come now, Vegeta. I am getting impatient." The hint of aggravation could be blatantly heard in Frieza's voice.  
  
"We went on a purging mission, as ordered by you. Lord Frieza." Vegeta almost choked. He despised giving his so-called master a higher ranking than his Princely title.  
  
"Notice how I said purging mission, Saiyan. Not some insubordination. In my instructions I clearly remember saying that there was only to be purging. But yet, I find myself here having to deal with half of my recruits destroyed by this monkey Prince with an insuperable attitude problem." Vegeta gave a small chuckle to himself, but unfortunately for him, Frieza heard him.  
  
"So, you find this funny, Saiyan? I have lost countless armies to your ridiculous behavior. I would kill you myself if I didn't find you to be such a benefit to my fleet. You stupid monkey!!! What the hell got you so irate that you decided to disobey orders?" Frieza was becoming more agitated by the second, his tail pounded furiously against the floor of his quarters leaving a shallow dent. His eyes narrowed as he turned away from the large window to scowl at the Prince.  
  
"The instructions were to purge," Vegeta sneered, but regained his characteristic smirk, "but there was no command as not to remove the mere annoyances that got in my way. Certain obstacles must be overcome." He lifted his head up to observe Frieza's reaction. Frieza was slowly losing control of his temper, but soon calmed down enough to reply.  
  
"You have tried my patients for the last time." He clenched his hands into tight fists. This was the fifth time he had to see Vegeta about the loss of hundreds of recruits. First-rate service was hard to come by in the universe, and didn't always come cheap. For instance he practically had to bargain with King Vegeta to hand over half his elite warriors to his army, but to only be revolted against. Instead he stole the young Saiyan prince and destroyed the planet. He had placed Vegeta in solitary confinement each time, but this just enticed the Saiyan Prince to try his patience even further with more destruction. The longest Vegeta was in confinement was three weeks without food and water. He came out weak and dehydrated, almost dead. He had spent the next three days in the revival pod. This time, Frieza had thought well in advance and had already chosen his punishment.  
  
"I have no choice but to send you to solitary confinement." Frieza finally said. Vegeta ascended from his crouch and crossed his muscular arms over his chest and laughed.  
  
"Is that all you can think of? Solitary confinement again, only to be let out in a matter of weeks." Vegeta snickered. Frieza was pissed off now. He lunged forward and engulfed his punch into Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta fell back, clutching at his stomach. Frieza stepped over to the writhing body on the floor and began kicking him across the room. Vegeta, cussing in pain, staggered to his feet, only to collapse to his knees. Frieza stopped his attack and regained his composure. He smiled wickedly at the exhausted and bleeding Saiyan before him.  
  
"Did I not mention it was on another planet? Not upon the ship, you stupid monkey. An uninhabitable planet I would think so. Give you more time to get acquainted with the silence." Frieza turned and searched along the outer most rims of the universe, as far as he could see.  
  
Vegeta had stopped his laughing and cringed. He hated confinement, but wasn't game to let on that it troubled him. It would only allow Frieza gain more enjoyment out of the situation.  
  
"Hmm. I think this planet will do quite nicely." Frieza finally announced, pointing at a holographic version of a small blue planet in a galaxy of stars and larger planets. The holographic mapping-chart hummed gently, as Frieza mentally read the co-ordinates.  
  
"E-arTh! You better start packing for a years stay, because that is how long you will be there for Saiyan. HA HA HA HA HA!"**  
  
Vegeta had been in the darkness of the small Saiyan spacecraft for two full months. It didn't bother him to be gone for so long. He was more than happy to be rid of the Lord of Lizards for a full year. He only hated the extra time that would be left for him to "think". He would put them to use. He would train intensely the whole twelve months. He would soon reign supreme.  
  
~***The Meeting Place***~  
  
Bulma laid back her body against the unfolded chair. She was relaxing after an excruciating seven hours of nonstop work. The forest, which was a 10minute walk from Capsule Corp., was the best place to just laze around and unwind. The fresh spring water trickled down into a small lake, which was bordered with sweet smelling lilies. Wild violets grew in the masses under the shade of ancient birch trees. The smell of the delightful aromas wafted through the air and tickled her petite nose.  
  
She sighed. It was a beautiful sunny, summer's day and the warmth of the sun's rays felt so good as they danced along her barely clothed body. She wore a sky blue midriff top and her favorite dainty denim skirt, which barely reached her upper knee. Her Oakley sunglasses sat on top of the blue mass of hair. She had to admit, she was looking hot today, despite the weather's influence on the heat. A soft smile began to run itself along her pursed lips. *Any minute now. Oh I can't wait*, she thought.  
  
Matter-of-factly, Bulma was waiting for Yamucha. She had invited her boyfriend to spend the afternoon with her in the secret, secluded spot. She had given him directions, but knew he would only arrive an hour after the proposed time. It was just the way Yamucha worked. She had given up arguing and getting upset with his continuous lateness, but she did wonder what would take up so much of his time. She sat there, staring at her watch. **2:19pm. I wonder what is taking him so long? I'm sure I said to meet here at 12:45pm? ** She dropped her arm back down to her side. **Where the hell can he be this time? ** She rubbed some sun tanning lotion onto her smooth, pale, legs and around the rest of her body. **Well, that just gives me more time to sun bathe**. It didn't take long before she drifted into a lazy sleep.  
  
****  
  
Not far from Western City, near the mountainous peaks that overlooked the city and nearby forest, a small spherical object plummeted towards a grassy outcrop. It landed kilometers away from a small lake and miles from the busy city and it's unaware inhabitants. Vegeta slowly awoke from his 2-month hibernation. He blinked his obsidian eyes as he tried to focus on the environment through the circular window of his craft. The sun was very bright and he narrowed his eyes to a squint. He finally obtained the energy to open the door to the craft and swung it over his flame-shaped hair. He looked around, searching for any signs of life. His right hand reached up towards his face, but pulled away quickly as he remembered that Frieza had taken his scouter away from him. He was to be alone. It was then that he heard a deep noise. It was very familiar to him. He realized his hunger and sort out to search for foods edible to drown out the violent rumbles and growls coming from his empty stomach.  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air, trying to pick up any scent that could be linked with food. A sweet aroma caught his attention and his senses were immersed into it. He breathed it in several times to savor the delightful tingling it sent to every inch of his body. He took off in its direction as his senses burned with excitement and it's intoxication.  
  
****  
  
Bulma still lay with her disc man plugged solidly into her ears. The tree's shadows had lengthened over her as she slept, and now she was no longer in the heat of the sun. This, however, didn't bother her, as she was too deep in sleep that she didn't notice. Vegeta stared at her from his hiding place. A look of shock was printed on his dark features.  
  
**She looks Saiyan! But that's impossible! Frieza demolished my planet along with everything else, including the last of my race**. He began silently walking up to the sleeping "Saiyan", his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He paused.  
  
**What sort of scouter is that? It looks to be broken**. He stared at the disc man, and then at the cable attached to it. He smirked. He never really met a female Saiyan before. His mother had died giving birth to him and Frieza had taken him when he was only young. He realized that she didn't have raven hair like his, but instead had beautiful blue with lavender tinge. He found this odd. He stepped up even closer and looked along the rest of her body. **Hold on a second**.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HER TAIL?!?!" he yelled. This was enough to wake Bulma from her sleep. When Bulma saw that another man was standing above her and not Yamucha, she panicked.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPIST!" she screamed as she jumped back off the chair, landing on her bottom. She got up and ran behind the safety of a large tree. Vegeta laughed hysterically at the sight of her. Bulma peered over to where he was standing and cocked her head to the side confused. She took off her sunglasses, which had fallen over her eyes in her quick escape, and placed them in her pocket to get a better look at the stranger without the restriction of the sunglasses.  
  
He was pretty handsome. He wore a black spandex suit with white gloves and boots with gold tips. Over his chest was thick armor with golden edging. His hair was the darkest black she had ever seen, it matched his chiseled features perfectly. It was teased up into a flame shape. She looked intently at him with the curiosity of a small child who had a first encounter with a new animal. Then, she saw his tail wrapped around his waist. She panicked again. **Oh Kami, it's another freak**. Vegeta had stopped his laughing and was now smirking. He looked over to where she was trying to hide.  
  
"What planet would this be?" he spoke. Bulma was caught by surprise with his sudden words.  
  
"Um. Earth, the last time I checked." She said holding her head. Had she fallen on it when he had scared her? She couldn't think. Vegeta looked at her and widened his smirk. He noticed her staring at his tail.  
  
"What are you staring at woman?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that. you. um. you seem to have a. err. tail attached to you." She stuttered. Vegeta looked at his tail and then at her. He faked a shocked face and uncoiled it from his waist.  
  
"So I do. How could I have been so blind", he said theatrically. Bulma picked up on his sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I haven't seen very many people with a tail growing out of their body."  
  
"What do you mean by 'very many people'? Are you telling me that you have met someone with a tail like mine?" Vegeta looked at her sternly. He needed to know.  
  
"I had a friend wh. Wait a minute, why should I tell a rapist like you about my friends?" Bulma returned his stern look.  
  
"Shut up Woman! I have no interest in you. I just want to know if you have seen another Saiyan."  
  
"Saiyan?" Now Bulma was really confused.  
  
"Yes, baka, Saiyan! A superior race of warriors that are more powerful than any being in the universe put together," he gushed, "I happen to be the Prince of all Saiyans and am the most strongest of the Elite warriors." Bulma looked up at him. She was a little disturbed by this "Prince".  
  
"My friend, Goku, had a tail exactly like that. So did his son, Gohan." "What do you mean 'had a tail' woman?"  
  
"Well, he. um. turned into this gigantic ape and became too destructive. We ended up cutting his and Gohan's tail off to prevent it."  
  
"You WHAT."  
  
"Cut it off". Vegeta gained his composure. He began smirking again and looked back up to her. "Is this Goku still around?"  
  
"Yes, he um. lives around here, but a little further away."  
  
"I would like to meet this Goku."  
  
"Sure, I guess that shouldn't be a problem." Vegeta looked away. His hunger was terrible now. It was taunting him. Bulma could hear the grumbling from where she was standing. She plucked up the courage to step forward a few feet.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked sweetly. Vegeta turned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, and what is it to you if I am or not."  
  
**I'm going to regret this later**.  
  
"Would you like to stay at my place? I have heaps of food and I can let you stay in the spare bedroom. If you are anything like Goku, you must eat a hell of a lot. You probably also train just like him too. Don't worry; there is enough room at Capsule Corp. for you to train. Did I mention that it is a large business that my father and I run together? It's also double story so there will be heaps of space and we won't get in your way so you don."  
  
"ENOUGH WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. "Okay, I'll stay with you if it will shut you the hell up!" Bulma grinned. *Yamucha would have to wait*. "Welcome aboard. I'm Bulma Briefs by the way, pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?" She said enthusiastically, her hand extended for a handshake. Vegeta took one look at it and slapped it away. He grunted disapprovingly.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta, heir to Vegeta-sei and."  
  
"Stubborn as a mule. Come on, Vegeta, if you are hungry you'll follow me home." The two started off in complete silence to the large dome shaped building that loomed past the horizon and the forest border. 


	2. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
It had been a good month and three weeks since his last arrival on the so- called uninhabitable planet, Earth. As Bulma had said the day they first met, he received enough food to last an ordinary human being a lifetime of courses. He received a bedroom of his own; complete with King-size bed a massive walk-in wardrobe, and additional balcony, bathroom with shower, and small, private sunken lounge. He was quite pleased to discover that there was a small beer fridge placed in the corner under the counter of a miniature bar in the sunken lounge. He regularly filled it with midnight snacks and a few bottles of alcohol. He had grown accustom to the different alcohols distilled, brewed and even fermented on Earth. His favorites of which were Samuel Adams, some good Canadian Club and anything from Midori to Johnny Walker Red Label. In fact, there really wasn't anything he didn't like, as long as it was strong or had flavor to it.  
  
There was enough space on the acres of land owned by C.C. for him to train. Bulma had even constructed him a Gravity Chamber. Not that he had learnt to use it properly, but he knew of what it basically did, and admired the craftsmanship of how it was designed to withstand every punch, blast, blow, kick, jump and destructive nature of a superior warrior Saiyan.  
  
He had met Goku within that same week of his existence on Earth and figured out about Goku's Saiyan past. He couldn't believe that the third class warrior was easily defeated as a young child after being hit atop the head. It was also the reason that his mission to destroy Earth had been canceled, seeing as Goku had lost his memory and his Saiyan identity as Kakorot.  
  
**It explains his idiocy. I mean who would find a nonSaiyan mate and produce a hybrid**, he remembered thinking to himself after meeting ChiChi and Gohan that same day.  
  
Vegeta had also met all the other members of the Z Team. He found delight in worrying the abnormally short, cue ball-looking human, Krillin. He found amusement in seeing the various expressions of alarm and panic on Krillin's face when he threatened him with his life. Piccolo, Tien, Chowzu, Master Roshi and Yachirobi, they weren't much to contend with. If anything, the Namek, Piccolo, avoided confrontation all together, but would lash out uncontrollably if pushed to the point of utter madness. Yachirobi, now that was a totally different story. The podgy bastard fled the first time he made eye contact with Vegeta. This, of course, encouraged Vegeta to only persist in tormenting the poor guy further.  
  
He detested the fact that Goku was much stronger than he, the Great Prince of Saiyans. He learnt this nightmare quite agonizingly while the two were sparring. Somehow, Goku had beaten him with a KAMEHAMEHA assault. This near put him in intensive care; if it weren't for the senzu beans he was given soon after. From then on, he swore to himself that he would become stronger and faster than Kakorot.  
  
Despite this, Vegeta found himself despising Yamucha even more than his third class rival. Yamucha came round for dinner with the Briefs every Thursday. It would make Vegeta sick watching Bulma and the weakling sit across the table from him. The nauseating cooing over Bulma made him want to hurl. The Prince would growl incessantly at every comment Bulma lapped up from the weakling. He would scoff down as much food as he could before leaving the two with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, to do more productive activities. like sleeping.  
  
Only on this occasion, Vegeta didn't leave as par usual. He sat there silently, barely touching his two full-sized turkeys. He glared at Yamucha, fists clenched tightly around a small empty glass, breaking it quietly in his growing angry. Bulma didn't seem to notice and carried on her conversation with her mother. Yamucha, however, did notice the peak in Vegeta's 'calm' temperament.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta? You look tense. You sure you're not coming down with something mad? I hear there is this nasty virus coming round." Vegeta tuned out. He was too busy trying to lip-read Bulma. She kept looking his way and whispering back to her mother, as Mrs. Briefs would make little gestures of excitement. **I swear to Kami, if he so as says one word to me, I'll kill the fucker. What the hell is that woman saying? Why is she looking at me all the time? What! I didn't damage anything beyond repair recently**.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta?" Yamcha said again. Vegeta's train of mind was disturbed as he was brought back to reality with the same annoyance, now waving his hand in the Prince's face.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"  
  
Yamucha fell back in his chair, stunned. Bulma dropped her fork and stared at Vegeta's general direction. Mrs. Briefs sat with her curly blonde locks bobbing in her sudden state of shock.  
  
"More water, anyone." she announced finally, holding a glass jug in one hand. Mr. Briefs silently got up and gestured to her to follow him out of the room.  
  
"What." Bulma took her time to answer. She was about to blow a fuse. "What exactly is your problem?" She leered at Vegeta as he sat there, food barely touched. A glint of anger welled in her eyes. Yamucha got up slowly as not to draw any attention to himself. He had seen Bulma like this before, he knew all too well about her anger and the wrath that the woman contained within her. He did not wish to come amid the stand off between the two of the most hotheaded people on the planet. He stood behind her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She peered down at the hand, as it gently landed to rest on her shoulder, so too did Vegeta, his glare only intensifying.  
  
"Thanks for the meal Bulma, I enjoyed the atmosphere." With that, he stepped out of the doorway and was engulfed by the darkness. Bulma had returned contact with Vegeta, her anger still searing.  
  
"He was pissing me off. Clearly, I must have my say, since I too live here, not that arrogant little prick." He broke the silence, and lifted his head up higher in his 'princely air' as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"How could you embarrass me in front of my parents and especially in front of Yamucha? As far as I can see, the only arrogant prick around here is YOU! You parade around like you are some kind of god, but for Kami's sake, you are the total opposite." She sounded more hurt that what she wanted to let on. Tears began to well in her eyes. "And to think that I had been saying how well mannered you were to my mother, only to be slapped in the face with your arrogance and make me look like a liar." The tears started to burn profusely in her eyes. "I have never met such an asshole in all my life. You never want to be what someone expects of you, you always have to be this macho, thickheaded brute that only cares for him and fighting. I want you to leave, Vegeta. I made a mistake asking you to stay. I don't want to see you here by morning. You will always be some cheap excuse for a Prince!"  
  
That had done it. The tears streamed rivulets down her pretty face from her Azure eyes. She moved towards the door, and bolted up the stairs to her room. He could hear her sobs from where he stood and the slamming of the door behind her. Vegeta couldn't understand why he felt bad about what he had done. Her last comment hadn't hurt him, but it thrust a shock greater than what he was expecting from a mere Earth woman. He couldn't come to grips with why he felt ashamed for his reactions. **It was the weakling's fault. He's the dickhead who started all this. She deserves better than a cowardly bastard like him**. He realized what he had thought and promptly mentally slapped himself. **Where the hell did I get a conscience? I care for nothing and her life is no exception. She is none of my concern**. He finished his dinner, now cold, and was off to the Gravity Chamber again. 


End file.
